Gemini: Double Weapon Style
The tenth chapter of the Crusaders of the Constellations Novel, it's about Ranald learning how to fight with two weapons. Story "Castor and Pollux are getting mischievous today..." Delmare sighed, as she sipped her morning coffee with a California Maki. "Yeah, no one knows how to work together in a team better than them," Kibahime said as she sipped her tea, "They must have influenced Bai Tu into playing tricks on Geri. I even hear that Ranald is training with them in wielding dual weapons." "Yeah. They have also great chemistry with each other. And that the one-week break is coming," She said. Turns out, that one week break will give Ranald an opportunity to learn Double Weapon Style with the twins. At the end of the first semester, King Athos advised that they can go back to their home dimensions anytime they want during the one-week semester break. Some opted to stay, others to go back and visit their families, but Ranald would go meet the twins every day to learn how to use two weapons, and then go back to Earth to spend time with his parents and the children at the orphanage. Castor and Pollux may be mischievous, but they can be serious with their new pupil. Both have the symbol of Gemini constellation on the backs of the clothes. Castor wears blue clothes and is level-headed and responsible, and Pollux wears red clothes and is hot-tempered and foolish. But they did their best to train Ranald, even attacking him together without using their special powers. "You are doing well for a human from Earth," said Castor. "And you are a quick learner," Pollux added. "We think that you can master this style well. As long as you continue to work hard, you will be able to reach the end goal," The twins said together. Ranald thought to himself: And then I will have no need to use my alternate form. Ever since I used it in the mission with Asterion, some people have been calling me Mr Perfect and the Golden Nerd, like the humans on Earth. Pollux sensed his thoughts and walked up to him. "It doesn't matter what they call you," He advised. "But as long as you have the right friends who will care for you no matter what," Castor added. "You will certainly break through all obstacles!" They said in unison. Ranald smiled a little. After the one-week break, the students went back to Aether World Cosmic University. King Athos told them that he sensed that the Devourer of World's agents were becoming restless. Mayari and Ranald get to choose their teammates by the end of the third month to go to the 34th dimension to defeat them. Ranald asked the king how powerful the great evil is. Athos answered: "Very powerful. In fact, it gains its power from negative thoughts of all living things in all worlds. Even mine and yours. Be careful that your thoughts are not tainted by anger, bitterness and resentment of others." His student nodded, not liking the idea that his own negative thoughts can fuel something that would end all worlds. At the end of the month, the two groups went to the 34th dimension, populated by elementals. Mayari got Kibahime and Bai Tu to go with her, as well as Cadenza, the great singer among the students. Ranald got Castor and Pollux, Lancer the Unicorn, and Phrixus to go with him. In the town of the earth elementals, Ranald learned from them that there's a sludge monster rampaging in the towns of the elementals. "Stick with us, and we will chase the beast away," The twin advised their leader. "Yep," Phrixus said, "It may suck in anything in its mouth, and is incredibly stinky. Best to take caution and plan..." "I mastered two weapons. I can do this! You superpowered people are only holding me back," Ranald protested. He left in a huff. Pollux called out to him and even ran toward him, but was restrained by Castor. "Let him learn," He said. "We'll catch up to him soon to save his skin." Ranald wandered the sparse grassland and valleys until he found the first piece of the heart-gem with the help of his locket. He placed it in his schoolbag and listened to Baby Little. A voice spoke from the baby griffin stuffed toy,' You can't abandon them like that.'"Why not?" He asked. 'Well, the style you are learning is supposed to focus on teamwork. The older brother is cool and collected, and his younger brother is the one to get him to take action. The younger brother is hot-tempered and impulsive, and the older reins him in, and can even direct him with his strategies. They complement each other, just as you complement your friends.' Baby Little telepathically spoke to his owner. Ranald then wore his schoolbag again after eating some food and went to meet the sludge monster in its lair. Meanwhile, Mayari was following Pollux to the sludge monster's lair. At the lair, Ranald decided to meet the monster head-on. It was sleeping soundly. He charged into it, and nothing happened. He tried again after so many times, and then, the sludge mass woke up. It was ugly and slimy and looked down at him with baleful eyes. "Let me finish you!" Ranald roared and started beating and kicking the monster, oblivious to Pollux and Mayari watching from behind the rocks. "I'm worried for him," Mayari said. "You have every right to be. The thing here is this: you told me once of a pendant given to you by a silver deer that appeared in your backyard back in this Manila place before you enrolled in AWCU. And that you have yet to master your other form, for it can be barely controlled," Pollux stated. Both man and monster clashed until they were both exhausted. However, the sludge monster wasn't done yet. It can play dirty, and it lobbed a sludge ball at Ranald, trapping him. No matter how hard he flexed his muscles, he couldn't move. The sludge monster roared, happy to eat its first human. Until a fireball was thrown on it. "Pollux!" Ranald shouted as Castor's younger brother attempted to set the sludge monster on fire. Mayari followed, using a mundane bow and arrows to shoot the monster. "I'm being careful here," Pollux said gruffly. "Be glad that we arrived on time." The enraged creature tried to assault the two students, but it was no use. Finally, a white blur appeared from nowhere and kicked the monster in various places. "Bai Tu! You're too young to die in this mission!" Ranald cried. "Hey, I can take care of myself with them here," The white-haired boy said, as he helped distract the monster. A yellow fox with nine tails followed and clawed the monster, while a white unicorn with a yellow mane and silver horn slashed and the sludge monster's bottom using his sword Unicalibur. "Thou shalt not touch the golden one!" He cried. Phrixus and Castor came last. "We're late to the party," The shepherd boy remarked. "So let's turn up the heat!" The twins freed Ranald from the sludge ball, and he directed the groups to defeat the monster. Castor explained that they just have to set fire to the thing. Mayari set her arrows on fire and shot the sludge monster. The other heroes readied their attacks, and Ranald allowed Pollux to set his zodiac tools on fire. "Ready, guys?" He asked. "Ready!" They said. And they attacked the sludge monster together, and set it on fire, killing it. They all left the monster's den as fast as they could. At the earth elemental village, they were being congratulated for their effort and teamwork, before being given a great send-off. At the Cosmos Observatory, The groups arrived, to be greeted by King Athos and a scrawny young man in elegant robes. He had the symbol for the Cancer constellation on his wrist, and under one of his arms is a book on psychology. Ranald apologised to Castor and Pollux for endangering their lives. But the twins told him together, "Without powers, you lead you and Mayari's group-mates to destroy the sludge monster. We owe it all to you." They gave him a pair of swords as the third zodiac tool. The guide of the crab constellation walked up to Ranald and introduced himself, "My name is Heike. It's an honour to meet you." He then shook his new pupil's hands, despite being a few years younger than him. Bai Tu walked up to both of them and exclaimed, "You are training under these guys? That's cool. Seems like you are getting stronger by the day." "With pleasure, little one," Heike replied, as he as Ranald walked off for the next training session. After they left, King Athos took Mayari, Bai Tu and Kibahime (who had assumed human form at this instant) aside and told them about the prophecy he read off in his castle. Both of his students were surprised at first, but the king told them to wait until the final assault on the Devourer of Worlds to tell Ranald. But since Prixus knew already, they can tell him freely. The young lady, the fox spirit and the albino boy agreed with the king and went off to the gardens near the Dining Hall to care for the plants there. Category:Crusaders of the Constellations (Novel) Category:Novel Chapters